Help Me Help You
by Animegirl218
Summary: Tiff learns that Meta Knight has wings but is unable to use them and needs help for once. Eventhough the two begin to grow closer to one another, will Tiff be able to help him? *bad summary just read* XD Warning, MK x Tiff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

"Mephhhehhifiii! Mehehifii!"

"Huh? Kirby, who put that tape on your mouth again?" Tiff sighed and she placed her pen down on her desk. The little star warrior was hopping and fidgeting, desperately trying to tell her something. He had two pieces of duck tape crossed over his mouth. The last person to do that was one of her parents in order to keep the secret of fololo & folala's origin (Kirby's a baby and babies parrot). Who hastily slapped the tape on Kirby's mouth now, is a mystery.

Tiff jumped down from her chair and walked up to Kirby. "Okay, Kirby hold still. I'm going to take the tape off now." and with that, she placed one hand on the puffball's side and the other on the tape and swiftly yanked it off. Kirby shut his eyes for a moment and yelped as he touched where the tape had just been.

"Kirby, are you okay?"

He nodded and frowned from the sting. However, his eyes lit up when he remembered why he ran here.

"M-mehpwah..he CA FWIH!"

"Wha…?"

"Mmmeh-pwha kni ca fwih!" Kirby repeated with a great effort while waving his stubby little arms excitedly.

The cappy girl placed a hand on the side of her face and sighed. "I don't understand.."

The pink puffball gave a frustrated look and noticed the pen and paper on her desk. He floated up onto the chair and flipped the paper that tiff was using and had started to draw. "What are you-"

Kirby hopped back down with the drawing and gave it to Tiff. It was a drawing of meta knight with…giant bat wings? (floating?) In what appeared to be kabu canyon (it was really a scribble of kabu and some lines and circles as the trees and cliffs. Pretty good for Kirby's drawing skills).

"Are you trying to say that Meta Knight can fly?" she asked in a low voice. If Kirby really did see this, she don't want anyone to find out. Kirby skipped happily around the room chanting "Poyo!Poyo!" and tried to grab Tiff's hand and pull her out of the room. "Hold on Kirby!" she sharply whispered. She slid the drawing in her desk draw so that no one could stumble across Kirby's discovery and use it against Meta Knight. "Look, if you really saw that and want to show me, we can't let anyone else know."

Kirby silently nodded.

"But we can't look to suspicious…" She turn away to think and turned back. "I've got it! Okay, we're going to calmly walk out of the castle and then when we're out, we'll run. That way, no one will wonder where we're going." Kirby gave another serious nod and started to walk out of the room with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

The two surprisingly exited the castle without a series of nosy questions and were almost at kabu canyon. When they got there, Kirby inhaled and floated Tiff and himself down to the ancient grounds. The duo scanned the whole place but didn't find anyone there.

Tiff cupped a hand around the side of her mouth. "Meta Knight! Meta KNIGHT!" Kirby mimicked her and called "Mewh Kni!" about once or twice before yelling "POYOOO!" due to frustration. He didn't want his close friend to think that he lied to her and be mad at him!

They looked and looked, while Kabu watched unemotionally. Tiff was just about ready to quit when all of a sudden, the little star warrior happily shouted, "POYOOO!" while pointing at a tree. She ran to him and looked up. "Are you sure you saw him here?.."

Kirby puffed up and floated to a branch and ran into the brush. "No! SHOO! GO AWAY!" a familiar deep, accented voice scolded. _'That's him alright.' _Tiff figured. _'Although, if Kirby's trying to pull him down, Meta Knight's never going to move!' _she gain her grip on the bark and with the same effort that Kirby had taken to make a sentence, she halled herself up the tree to where the star warriors were. "Meta Knight?…"

At the sound of his name, he snapped this head towards Tiff. His eyes shone a mortified whiteand then faded back to it's normal yellowish glow. "Tiff! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the samething."

"…"

There was an awkward silence in the air. A few moments seemed like hours until the elder Star Warrior gave in. "Kirby, did you tell anyone _else_ about this?" The baby puffball looked up at his mentor and shook his head "no".

"Okay, Tiff. I have something I believe that I am able to trust you with…" he trailed off.

She was shocked at the Mysterious knight's openness. "Um…sure! Meta Knight, you can trust me with anything!"

"Very well then." All of a sudden, she felt her heart skip a beat. "What Kirby said was true, I do have wings." Meta Knight revealed a pair of large, purple bat wings. "However, they have not been used for many, many years. Back when I was fighting alongside my comrades in the war against Nightmare, they were only used when in grave danger or to carry medical supplies or food. Only a few knew this secret and have managed to keep it a secret up to their last breathe…"

Tiff understood what he meant in his last sentence. Since he was the only surviving veteran Star Warrior and all…but why did he still trust her with this? Not that she was going to tell anyone! Tiff felt a warm feeling inside that this usually reserved, stoic, knight actually trusted her with something so important!

Meta knight went on, "Due to their lack of use, my wings have grown weak and need conditioning so I have been coming here to practice when ever I could manage to.."slip away" from everyone. No one in Dreamland or even in the galaxy carries my secret until now. Tiff, it is very important that it stays a secret because if the King were to get wind of it, Nightmare will take interest in controlling me not to soon after. However, I have actually grown a sense of faith in you as well as Kirby these past two years. You're a very smart and mature young lady and Kirby is very loyal to you and I."

"…So in that case, would you like some help..?Training your wings to get stronger?"

"I..do not see how you would be able to, with out being able to fly your self." Meta Knight replied as his eyes flashed dark blue. "You may try."

"OH WOW YOU MEAN IT?" Tiff clasped a hand over her mouth and then removed it. "Uh, what I meant to say was, perhaps we should see how far you can get off of the ground with your wings."

Meta Knight gave a curt nod before jumping down with a graceful landing, followed by Kirby. "Ummm..Meta Knight…"

"Yes?"

The cappy girl held on to a branch and leaned as close to the edge as much as she could without falling. "I can't get down."

Meta Knight gazed up at her and held out his arms. "Jump. I'll catch you." Tiff gulped before doing so and landing safely in the blue Knight's arms. He carefully set her down on the ground.

"Thank you." Tiff got to her feet. "Okay, let's get to work!"

_Author's Note: Boring start, no? Well, hopefully that'll change in the next chapter! I just had this idea that I got from other fanfics where in the Hoshi no Kaabii universe that Meta Knight uses his wings. I really liked the idea of Tiff (Fumu) and Kirby helping Meta Knight like this and hope that some people won't mind if I use this FF idea…Anywho, I hope you liked the first chapter, this won't be a oneshot! _

_P.S.-This story may lead to a bit (more) of MK x Tiff :3 *shot*_

_Kirby & crew (c) Nintendo & HAL labs_


	2. Chapter 2

"Erm..Tiff…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you said that we were going to start from the ground."

Tiff rolled her eyes, "We did and you only managed to hop off of the ground for 2 seconds. I think that you may have mostly forgotten how to fly more than that they're weaken. So, try to glide from here to that tree over there." Meta Knight shifted his gaze from Tiff to the ground below. "Fine but do you really think that it's a good idea to have me start 50 feet up?"

"Oh stop complaining! You'll be fine." Tiff reassured. "I have taken the liberty of getting tornado Kirby ready to lower you to the ground if you fall." The pink star warrior waved up at the two, letting them know that he was ready. "Okay, Tiff, stand back!"

She backed away as the knight's cape shifted into a pair of wings. Meta Knight gave a strong push off of Kabu's head (yes, the spot that Tiff brought Meta Knight was the top of Kabu's head) and in what seemed like slow motion, begun to glide towards the target tree! Both Meta knight and Tiff felt a rush of relief that the knight had not dropped like a rock as soon as he took off but all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew Meta Knight back to where he started and into Tiff. This caused both to slide off of Kabu, falling to the stone ground below. Kirby watched in shock for a second before sending another gust of wind that would break the fall.

Instead of lowering the two to the ground, Tiff's back-up plan ended up lifting her and Meta Knight about twice as high as they were when they had begun! Kirby could only watch, being a bit ashamed in himself as his two parental figures shot up into the sky.

Tiff felt as though she were on a rollercoaster, unable to release the fear in the pit of her stomach. In other words, when she tried to scream, all that came out was a choked whine. She wasn't all that fond of heights herself. Meta Knight on the other hand, felt a rush of excitement (both the good and bad kind). He felt so alive but also so afraid for the first time in a while. With a surge of his old courage, he grabbed the falling cappy girl by the arms and extended his wings, feeling the air pushing him up a bit. "Hold on!"

Tiff grabbed his arms and squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head. Back on the ground, Kirby watched the two crash (not plummet) diagonally into a tree, followed by the snapping of a branch or two, and then finally, Meta Knight not so gracefully faceplant into the soil with Tiff land on his back and then roll off to his side. Kirby turned himself back to normal and ran over to his mentor's sides. Meta Knight's wings had returned to a cape form. Both Tiff and Meta Knight were weakly groaning as they momentarily slipped in and out of conscience.

Tiff slowly opened her eyes, trying to think straight. "Ugrh…my head.." and the looked at the elder star warrior. Who of which, was being pushed up into a sitting position by the worried baby warrior.

-P.O.V time!- (Tiff)

"Are you all right?" I asked. My headache was fading but Meta Knight looked as though he was ran over with Dedede's oversized car. Thank god he didn't seen to have broken anything but he's going to hate me for making him do that against his will!

He quickly jumped to his feet but winced in a bit of pain to one side. "Jes." He responded in his normal, although slightly colder voice. "I am uninjured. I appreciate your concern but I believe that I'm done for the day."

He wasn't okay, when he began to walk away, he limped slightly. I can't just let him leave like that! "Hold it!" I yelled. He froze. "…What is it?"

I hesitated for a moment but then spoke, "I can't let you leave just yet! You are hurt and in need of treatment. Meta Knight, please let me help you!" He started to walk towards me until the was only 6 feet away. I grew a little nervous under his gold gaze. "Very well. I see no reason why not." he said calmly. For a second, I couldn't believe that he did not coldly brush me off or scold me, let alone not hate me! I snapped back from my thoughts, " Oh thank you Meta Knight! Okay, follow me, I have a first aid kit back home, in my desk!"

-P.O.V time over-

Meta Knight, Tiff, and Kirby managed to walk back to the Castle without running into anyone and almost into Tiff's room but then, they were stopped but by Lady Like, who unknown to the trio, was in the apartment watching t.v.

"Hello Tiff! I thought you went with your brother and Kirby outside to play! Why are you back so soon..?" She looked down at the two star warriors and her daughter, all but one looked like they'd just been spit out of a tornado in her eyes. "My little darling, why are you covered in so many little scrapes and dirt? Did you fall from a tree or something! Are you alright? And why is Meta Knight with you and looks like he's been thrown from the castle wall?"

The bombardment of questions made it hard for Tiff to come up with a believable fib to tell her mother, one that wouldn't bite her in the butt later.

"I was teaching her how to sword fight."

Both Tiff and Lady Like stared at him. This left him undaunted. "There is no need to be so concerned, I did not give her a real blade. Just a wooden replica of one. Nor did I use a real sword."

"That still does not explain your wounds."

"I was standing from the top of a pile of boulders and lost my footing. Your daughter climbed up the pile, trying to find where I had landed and also slipped. Luckily, not as high as a point that I did."

Lady Like just stared at the three until responding. "So that's what happened…" Tiff held back a sigh of relief that would have ruined the story and just thought, _'Thanks Meta Knight!' _

"I know you're a very responsible person Meta Knight and you would watch over my little baby and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Yes, why of course."

"Okay then." She happily chirped. "Tiff, would you be a dear and show Meta Knight the band-aids and first aid kit?"

"Okay mom!" Tiff was so excited that the lie worked! She and Meta Knight made their way to her room. "Com'on Kirby!"

Kirby looked back at the door and then followed, eager to help.

Author's Note: Jeez Tiff, next time start FROM the tree, not kabu's head!

This was only a minor set back but we all (kinda) know Mety. He doesn't quit so easily!

In the next chapter, Tiff will most likely have a better plan for Meta Knight's sake.

Kirby (c) NINTENDO & HAL labs


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait right here." Meta Knight watched Tiff scamper off towards the bathroom and return with a long roll of bandages, a glass of water, a cloth and some cotton balls, and some disinfectant ointment and a towel. "Did a branch scrape your side?"

Meta Knight lifted the left half of his cape to reveal a not too large, yet deep gash. Tiff picked up a cottenball and dipped it in the water. "Okay, stand still."

She proceeded with cleaning the wound with the wet cotton ball, gently brushing the blood off and then dabbing it dry with the towel and finally, applying some ointment. When she picked up the roll of band-aids, she realized that she would have to remove the knight's oh so precious mask in order to wrap the gaws on the injury properly. _'He's not going to like this….' _

"Tiff, is something wrong?" the said puffball's concerned tone yanked her away from her thoughts. "Oh! Um, Meta Knight…your umm.."

He only stared at her in silence. Tiff gazed away from the bandages but not directly at the star warrior. "I'm going to have to take your Mask off for the bandages. If I don't, that gash might get seriously infected…" She remembered a time where one of her friends from town had a accident like Meta Knight's. Not as dramatic, just falling through the branches of an oak tree and getting a cut that went a little past the skin.

_-Flashback-_

_Tuff ran up and looked at the cut. "Hey, that looks pretty bad!" Tiff wasn't too far behind. "It's not too bad but you should have your parents clean that up before it gets infected."_

_The cappy got to her feet and looked down at herself. "Oh don't worry you guys! It's just a scrape, I'll be fine!"_

"_I don't know…" Tiff trailed off. However, before she could say anything else, they had already started to run back to their other friends who where having a picnic on the top of the hill. Tiff decided to just let it go and follow them back for lunch. The next two days however, she and her brother found out that the young cappy was staying with Doctor Yabuhi for a couple of days so that the swelling from the cut would go down and hopefully not do any internal damage. "Wow.." Tuff trailed off. "I little cut can do all of that?" The cappy's mom responded with a hint of regret. "Germs are really tiny things, if they can find a way in, they can do all of that." The statement wasn't that educated but that sounds just about right.." _

_-end of flashback-_

"I cannot allow you to do that, I can do it my self later." Meta Knight said curtly, making Tiff feel a bit annoyed. Eventhough she kept the fact that he has fought in a war for many years and has most likely had his fair share of experiences, she wouldn't let that happen to Meta Knight. "I know you don't want to but you're going to have to trust me on this. Besides, why would you want to hide your face? I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it!" Kirby chimed in with a "Poyo!" Meta Knight's eyes glowed a dark green for a moment. He tightened his fists and looked away uncomfortably. He sighed before placing his hands on the buckle on the side of his mask. "With anyone else, I would not do this . I am sure to be laughed at…" he unclipped the buckle on both sides of his mask and shut his eyes.

As he did so he told himself over and over that open wounds were nothing to joke about. He has seen too many comrades fall from such a underestimated factor, he had to let her put the band-aids on. Meta knight felt a small chill against his face as the meta plate was lifted off of his face, it even made the room look a bit brighter. The knight's heart started to pound. He hated showing people his face! Such an appearance such as his made him look weak…or at least, that was what he had drilled into his mind for many, many years.

Meta knight's eye's open and met with Tiff, who had a hand to her mouth with a shocked look. This disheartened him fast. She was sure to kick him out now-

"I still don't get why you would want to hide such a wonderful face; I don't see anything bad about it!"

The star warrior blinked in astonishment. She…didn't even laugh at him…?

He looked nothing like she imagined him to be. She worried that he carried large scars along his face from the war but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He had a Kirby-like cuteness to his facial features yet a wise appearance at the sametime. His brilliant gold gaze was out of focus due to something that was very unusual for him. They portrayed a glint of fear still but mainly shock. "Did someone tell you something a long time ago that made you so insecure about your appearance way back or something? Is that why you hide your face behind a mask?"

His gaze hardened and his cheeks burned red. "Could y-you just apply the bandages please? I will answer your question as you do so…"

"Sure! Here, hold this." Tiff handed Meta Knight the end of the gawk and then started to wrap it a few times around him, going over the first layer that he was holding onto. "Tiff." She stopped wrapping the gaws. "What you guess before was exactly the case. You must not tell another soul about this, understand?"

"You have my word." Meta Knight looked at Kirby. "You too Kirby-" He looked sad about something. "Poyo…"

"What's bothering you?" the star warrior pressed. "Meta Knight, I think that he thinks it's his fault that we got hurt." Tiff opened her arms and knelt down. "Come here Kirby!"

Kirby's sad expression lifted into his normal, cheery one. He ran up to Tiff and happily gave her a hug. "Poyo!" he squeaked.

"Oh Kirby, you didn't do anything bad, you couldn't help it!" she reassured him. "Thanks for watching out for us."

She put Kirby down and finished up wrapping the band-aids around Meta Knight. She swiped her arm across her forehead. "There, All done!" Then she handed him his mask.

"Thank you Tiff."

"It was the least I could do. I'm sorry that I made you start up from such a high place, we need to come up with a better plan. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, would you and Kirby like to join me for dinner?"

"That would be great but I think it's raise too many questions about my face."

"We won't be eating with the rest of my family. We'd eat in here on the wooden coffee table that I have been pulling out for the past couple of days. You see, I've been researching and writing about the kingdom's weather conditions and climates ever since that snow storm that we had a while back. It grabbed my interest a few days ago again so I've been too busy to eat with my family. Plus, Tuff can't fling food at me if I eat in here and it peaceful and quiet."

Kirby was overjoyed from the word "dinner" while Meta Knight remains silent for a minute. "Okay then, Tiff I would honored to have dinner with you."

Author's Note: Well that was mushy…sorta XD

Don't worry, the story will (eventually) get back to MK's wings being the main focus!

*is trying to fend off writer's block*

Kirby & crew (c) NINTENDO & HAL labs


	4. Chapter 4

Orange casts of light were streaming though window as the sun began to sink beyond view. "I wonder what mom's cooking…" Tiff trailed off. "I'll be right back." Meta Knight watched her leave the room while Kirby ran to Tiff's large wooden desk and started searching for something. "Kirby, get down from there! That is not your desk to go through." The baby star warrior didn't even pause his rummaging through the papers as he spoke. He returned to his masked mentor with a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Hm? Kirby, put it back where you found it. You shouldn't go searching in Tiff's desk."

"Poyo…?"

Meta Knight sighed. He figured that whether Tiff's mom would allow him to stay or not, it would be nice to set Tiff's private dinner table up for her. _'She has had quiet a busy day and would like it if someone did her a favor.' _Meta Knight stated mentally.

His eyes scanning the room for it. _'Now, where the table was hiding…there!'_ In a corner of the room, in between the bookshelf and Tiff's desk was a Dark Brown, wooden Hiro Coffee Table. The Knight walked to the table and slowly pulled it from it's resting place to the middle of the room, and then decided to move it a little closer to the window.

The sky faded from orange and pink to purple and then finally the dark blue of the night sky. Stars littered the sky with very little cloud cover, a beautiful view in the Star warrior's eyes. Turning his attention back to the table, he swiped a glove across the top to get rid of any bit of dust and even a tiny spider that had found it's was to it during the coarse of the day.

Just then a the sound of footsteps entering the room could be heard. Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and spun around. Tiff's facial expression showed no sign of discontent. "Good news, you can both stay for dinner!"

Kirby danced around joyfully around both Meta Knight and Tiff for a second before falling right on his bottom on the soft carpeted floor. "Thank you Tiff."

"It's no problem Meta Knight." Tiff looked down at her feet, a sudden wave of embarrassment flooding over her. "I sorta still feel bad about what happened today and-"

"Tiff."

She looked up at the masked knight, his eyes where glowing green. "We all make mistakes from time to time. The important thing is that we learn from them. So what we got a little scratched-up from this? Neither of us ended up seriously injured so you should not feel bad about yourself. Why, even if I did break a bone or two, it would be my fault, not yours."

"Okay…wait…do you..do you smell something burning?"

Kirby gasped and sprinted out the door and into the living room. As always he was really hungry and he was not going to be happy if his dinner was nothing but charcoal. Tiff and Meta Knight hurried out behind Kirby to find Lady Like fast asleep with her head resting on her hand while leaning on the arm of the couch in front of the television. In the kitchen was a scene that was not nearly as bad as the trio had expected, but it wasn't pretty either. Something that was cooking in a skillet was aflame and crackling. Tiff slapped herself in the face and dragged her hand down it before running to the kitchen. A pair of cabinet doors flew open, revealing a small fire extinguisher and before you knew it, the flame was out. Meta Knight walked over to the stove and turned the burner off to prevent anymore gas from lingering out. Kirby was sitting, watching the whole thing.

Tiff sighed as she returned the extinguisher to it's original spot up in the shelf. "So much for that meal…darn. Sometimes, I really wish that we'd never gotten that dumb tv."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Meta Knight looked back at the other room. "Huh? Oh my mom? Well, sometimes she tries to watch tv while cooking and most of the time, she falls a sleep from boredom of watching the same re-runs of King Dedede's stupid shows." Tiff took the pan from the stove top and tossed the white foam and the burned piece of meat into the trash bin before placing it in the sink. "I asked her not to do that anymore but she just doesn't listen to me. I'm glad she's okay and all but the worst part of all of this is that usually when she wakes up, she has dad pick us up take-out from Kawasaki's."

Meta Knight stayed silent when inside he shivered. He REALLY didn't like that cappy's food but never complained about it. He was only there twice and he managed to empty his stomach even more than it had been when he arrived there. No one knew but from that day, he was a bit unsettled eating from that resturant. "I have an idea, if it's okay with you. Why don't we cook dinner ourselves?"

Tiff's frown lifted as Kirby went into her refrigerator and came back with a big package of raw meat. "Great idea! We could make burgers with that turkey meat."

She placed two clean skillets on the stovetop and then headed over to the sink to wash her hands. Meta Knight removed his white gloves and joined her at the sink. They dried their hands and stared to make patties with the ground meat before putting them in the pan. Kirby pulled up a chair and poured some soysauce over the meat. After handling the raw meat, the two washed their hands again and then each took a spatula from a draw and about 15 minutes later, had about six, mouthwatering burgers cooked and ready. Kirby set up the table for Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, and Tuff while Meta Knight slipped his gloves back on. Tiff placed three of the burgers on a big plate and put it on the table with the bowl of string beans that her mother had managed to cook before dozing off. The other three were for Kirby, Meta Knight, and herself. The knight started to wash all of the pans that they had used and Kirby cleaned the counter tops and took some silverware for Tiff's room.

Just as soon as Tiff's door closed, the front door opened with Sir Ebrum and Tuff. "Hi honey, I'm home!" Lady Like was pulled out of her slumber by her husband's voice, not aware of anything that had taken place during the past half hour that she was out. She shuffled over to him to greet him with a kiss on the cheak. "Hello dear! Hello Tuff. You're just in time for dinner." Tuff grinned. "Oh boy! I'm starving!"

Back in Tiff's room, the two star warriors were just settling down to eat. The cappy-like girl put a burger on her plate. "Hey, these were the ones you made right? It looks delicious!" Kirby sat down an surprisingly reframed from inhaling every last morsel of food on the small table and kept to himself happily. Tiff started to eat and thought that the food tasted even better that it looked. "Whoa..Meta Knight, I would have never guess that you were such a good cook! I love this!"

"Hm?" He looked up at her. "You really like my cooking that much?" There was a hint of disbelief in his smooth, accented tone. "Mhmm!" She hummed while chewing. "I know this is a simple dish but it's the best one that I've had, no kidding!"

"Thank you, m-my pleasure." He felt his face heat up from the complement. There was something about Tiff's smile that made him feel warm inside. But why? Why is it that whenever he's around her, he feels shy and almost at a loss for words? _'And why am I allowing myself to be so open-minded to her?'_

"Meta Knight? Are you okay?"

The blue puffball blinked. "Huh?"

"You zoned out and your eyes turned white…" To Meta Knight, it was a good thing that he had kept his mask on because his face was as red as a tomato. However, his voice remained unchanged. "Sorry, I was just thinking of a way that I could get myself to fly again." Tiff simply nodded and finished her meal. "I was thinking of measuring your wings so that I could figure out the place that you could start. Well, tomorrow of course." Meta Knight took the last bite on his plate. "Sounds good to me. Again, thank you for the dinner and for your help. Before I go, would you like me to help you clean up?"

"Oh no,! You don't need to do that, you're my guest! I should be the one cleaning up! I should be thanking you for helping me with dinner and taking my table out of the corner!" Tiff rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow in Kabu Canyon. Goodnight you two."

Kirby waved as Tiff said farewell. The star warrior left the room and left the apartment. Tuff watched Meta Knight exit his sister's room, a bit confused. "Hey mom? Why was Meta Knight in Tiff's room?" Both of his parents were puzzled until his mother remembered. "Oh, I totally forgot! Kirby and Meta Knight was eating dinner with Tiff in her room." The green and yellow haired boy was still confused. "How come Meta Knight wanted to eat with Tiff and not us?"

Sir Ebrum turned to his wife instead of his son, seeming to forget that he was the one that had asked a question. "I'm not sure but what I am sure of is that you have outdone yourself with dinner tonight, dear!"

Author's Note:

Sorry for the wait guys! Thanks to my readers that have patient with me and are still reading. Okay, the next chapter, our trio experience their second attempt at operation, "Get Mety off of the ground or fail trying!" *shot for cornyness*


End file.
